Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Wes and David interfere with Blaine and Kurt's 'friendship.' Mostly by annoying Blaine. Klaine near the end. One-shot.


**A/N:** So, I was watching Lion King 1 1/2 and this idea just kinda wandered into my mind. Later in the story it has like nothing at all to do with Lion King...but oh well. So then I wrote this instead of doing my social studies homework. Oh well again. xD Reviews, thoughts, anything would make my day! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Lion King

* * *

"I can't believe this." David said exasperated.

"Blaine. Pick. Up. The. Phone." Wes said through clenched teeth, talking into the cell phone he was holding to his ear. Finally he sighed, putting the phone down, defeated.

"Again..." David said

"How could he do this to us again?" Wes agreed. "This is the third Friday night movie night he's missed."

David sighed. "He's probably with Kurt...again."

"Honestly, those two either need to get together NOW, or stop hanging out so much."

"Neither one of those is very likely."

Wes groaned. "I know..."

"Hey, c'mon, let's just watch the movie, Blaine's obviously not coming."

"Yea you're right," Wes sighed as he took his laptop and placed it on the floor in front of them.

"Oh I love this movie." David said excitedly as Wes clicked play and Lion King 1 1/2 started.

* * *

"Pumbaa, we can't let them feel the love tonight!" Timon exclaimed on the computer screen.

Wes suddenly sat up from his slumped position on the floor, and turned towards David, who looked at him confused as Wes said "That's it!"

David just stared at him, as Wes paused the movie. "Kurt ruined our Hakuna Matata" Wes explained to David.

"...You feeling ok Wes?"

"Don't you get it? Kurt took Blaine away from us, just like Nala took Simba away from Timon and Pumbaa! And as you said before, it's not likely Kurt and Blaine are goingto stop hanging out. So we need to break them up!"

"They're not dating, Wes."

"Well yea, but they should be! But since they're not, we just can't let them hang out anymore...Blaine barely spends time with US anymore."

David thought for a moment. "As much as I like Kurt, and as much as I'm scared to admit this, you have a point..."

"So it's settled. Tomorrow we'll work on breaking them up!"

David sighed. "Sure, but can we finish the movie now?"

"Yea, yea" Wes clicked play once again, but neither were really paying much attention. They were wondering what they were going to do to make sure Kurt and Blaine didn't feel the love tonight, well, any other night, that is.

* * *

Wes and David stood against a wall, peering around a corner. "Alright they're coming." David announced as he saw Kurt and Blaine walking next to each other down the hallway. "Once they pass, on the count of three..." Wes nodded, as David continued "One, two...three."

They nonchalantly walked away from the corner where they had been hiding, and walked up behind Kurt, who was standing to the left of Blaine. Wes walked up, squeezing his way in between the two, and put one arm around Kurt and the other around Blaine. David walked to the right of Blaine, and put his arm around Blaine. "Fancy meeting you here." Wes said, as Kurt and Blaine both stared at him in David in surprise.

Blaine groaned, "Can we help you?"

"Well actually..." Wes and David tightened their grips on Blaine, while Wes took his arm off from around Kurt, and he and David steered Blaine away from Kurt to the side of the hallway.

"What are you-" Blaine asked, trying to fight off Wes and David's grips. When he realized he wasn't going to be let go he shot an apologetic look at Kurt, who rolled his eyes and smirked as he walked on down the hallway. Blaine stared angrily at Wes and David. "What are you two doing?"

Wes and David looked at each other and then back at Blaine. "You missed movie night _again_." David complained.

"Oh, listen I'm sorry guys...I went to dinner with Kur-"

Wes cut him off excitedly "On a date!.?"

"What? No...we just got dinner..."

"Well than that's no excuse to miss movie night." David said pointedly.

Blaine sighed, "Alright I'm sorry, I'll come to the next one."

"That's what you said last time...and the time before that." Wes pointed out.

"I'm sorry guys! But I will come! Right now I'm going to the library though, I have loads of homework so I can't occupy you, alright? I'll see you later."

Blaine started to walk away but Wes ran after him. "Do you have to do your homework _now_?"

Blaine nodded, "Bye."

"Can we come?" David asked.

"...You don't have your books with you..."

"Neither do you-oh..." David trailed off looking at the binder Blaine was holding. "Fine." He said defeated.

Blaine continued to walk towards the library. When he finally got there, he went in and saw Kurt sitting at table near the back. He walked towards him and plopped down in a seat. Kurt looked at him and laughed. "So what did those two want?"

"Oh nothing...they were upset I missed movie night last night."

"Oh I didn't know you had plans with them! I'm sorry-"

Blaine cut him off by putting his hand over Kurt's, which was on the table. "Relax, I wanted to spend last night with you, not those two..."

Kurt blushed. "Well thanks Blaine...alright, so...homework..."

Blaine sighed, "Homework..."

* * *

Wes and David quietly walked into Blaine's room, carefully shutting the door behind them. They walked up to his bed, Wes on the left of it and David on the right. They nodded once to each other, and both jumped up and onto kneeling positions on the bed where Blaine was sleeping. Blaine's body jumped slightly, and he awoke with a start, sitting up and looking around wildly. When he spotted Wes and David kneeling on his bed he groaned, and lay back down. "What. Could. You. Two. Possibly. Want. At-" Blaine rolled over and checked the clock on his bedside table "At six in the morning. On a Sunday?" Blaine asked quietly through clenched teeth.

"We're kidnapping you." Wes explained.

David shot Wes a glance. "You're willingly coming with us." he corrected.

"...Where...why...?" Blaine asked, still half asleep and quite confused.

"We're going for a drive." Wes said.

"You're coming." David continued.

"Why...?"

"Because. Now get up and get dressed." Wes said forcefully.

A half hour later, Wes was driving his car, David was rising shotgun, and Blaine was sitting moping in the back. David and Wes _still_ hadn't told him what was going on, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Will someone _please_ tell me what exactly is going on?"

David looked back at him. "We're spending time with you; you've been with Kurt all the time!"

"Jealous much?" Blaine asked and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just saying there is no way you and Kurt can spend that much time together but not be together." Wes said.

"Me and Kurt are _just friends_." Blaine said slowly, as though he was talking to a young child...which, when he thought about it seemed to be the perfect way to explain things to Wes and David.

"So? We're just friends and you don't spend nearly as much time with us." David pointed out.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll spend more time with you. Now where exactly are we going?" Blaine replied.

"...Umm..."

"Yea, I'm kinda just driving..." Wes said.

Blaine sighed. "Really guys? You kidnap me for no reason, then drive to nowhere? Let's just go back to Dalton."

Blaine was then quiet for a while, and Wes and David started having their own conversation-whispered quietly so Blaine wouldn't hear. "Blaine is agreeing to spend more time with us...does that mean the plan worked?" David asked Wes.

"I think so..."

"Well that's good then!"

"Yea...but he's no doubt still gonna spend a ridiculous amount of time with Kurt, no matter what we do. I think we need another plan. This time to get them to realize that there is a scary amount of sexual tension between them because they love each other but are too afraid to admit it." Wes decided.

David looked wary. "Ok...but how exactly do we do that? They're both pretty hung up on the just friends thing..."

"Eh, I'll figure something out...I'm not driving back to Dalton yet that's for sure."

Blaine suddenly jolted up, "You're not going back to Dalton yet? You really are kidnapping me aren't you?"

"Wait...how much of that did you hear...? Wes asked, worried.

"...Just that you're going to drive around without a destination holding me against my will more...why?"

"Oh, no reason." David said, relived.

"Well clearly there is some reason you're not telling me...you know what? I don't want to know. Can we just please go back to Dalton? I promised Kurt I would help him with his math homewo-"

"See? All you want to do is hang out with Kurt!" Wes said. "This is why we must kidnap you!"  
Blaine rolled his eyes but could feel color creeping up his cheeks. "I wouldn't mind spending time with you guys if you actually had something for us to do."

"So you'd rather go do homework with Kurt? Homework?" David asked.

"I promised..."

"C'mon Blaine, there's clearly something you're not telling us...are you mad at us?" Wes asked, hoping to get Blaine to say something.

"What? No! No...I'm not mad at you..."

"So what is it?" David asked, catching on. "C'mon, you can tell us." he continued, prompting Blaine.

"Fine...IlikeKurt..." Blaine said very fast, and very quiet.

"Come again?" Wes asked.

"IlikeKurt"

"Little slower." David said.

"I like Kurt."

"Oh, well I like Kurt too!" Wes said.

Blaine groaned. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but they were his friends. They were driving him a bit crazy though, so he said, a little louder then necessary, "I'm in love with Kurt. I love Kurt Hummel."

Wes and David exchange a glance that Blaine couldn't read, then David turned to look at him, and Wes looked at him through the mirror. Blaine was certain he was blushing like crazy now, and he avoided their eyes, staring out the window.

"Well, that's great!" David said happily.

"Umm..." Blaine said, confused.

Wes broke in with, "Well, now you just need to tell Kurt and then you can be all happy together and whatnot."

"Are you kidding me? I can't tell Kurt!"

"Well, why not? He certainly seems to like you." David pointed out.

"Well...yea...maybe...but I told him we were just friends."

"So, just become more than friends." Wes said.

"No, it's not that easy..."

"Well why not? You both like each other." Wes thought aloud.

"Well, cause I don't want to hurt him...or mess things up... I want him to like me for who I am...not just because I'm the first out-gay guy he knows."

David sighed. "Blaine, you obviously care about him, I don't think you need to worry about hurting him. And there are other gay guys he knows at Dalton."

"But..."

"Alright Blaine. Listen. I know you're not very good with, or sure about relationship stuff. That was clear, very clear with the whole Jeremiah ordeal."

"Wow, thanks Wes."

"I'm not done. You and Kurt are right for each other. We all see the way you look at each other. And you flirt with each other like, all the time-"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "We do not."

Wes laughed. "Yea you do. But that's not the point. Kurt really likes you Blaine. And apparently you love him. I say you go for it."

Blaine looked unsure.

"Wes is right, just tell Kurt." David agreed.

"Do you really think-"

"Yes!" Wes and David yelled at the same time.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong it is all. Your. Fault."

"Fair enough." David said.

"Now let's go back to Dalton." Blaine told Wes.

"Happily." Wes said as he made a u-turn and drove back towards the school. Blaine sat in a state of shock the while ride back. There was no turning back. He was going to profess his love for Kurt. Why did he let Wes and David talk him into these kinds of things!.?

* * *

They finally got back to Dalton, and walked to Kurt's single room. Despite Blaine's protests, David and Wes were coming with him. When they reached Kurt's room, David knocked on the door and they waited, Blaine's heart threatening to beat out of his chest from nerves. Kurt opened up the door, and took in the sight of David Blaine and Wes in the hallway. "Um, hello..."

"They kidnapped me." Blaine said.

"But we're returning him now!" David said.

"He is free to help you with your math homework." Wes winked.

"Alright then...thanks for...returning him...come in Blaine..." Kurt stepped aside, allowing Blaine to enter the room. Blaine shot a look at Wes and David that clearly said 'get the hell out of here NOW.' They smiled at Blaine, and backed up as Kurt went to close the door. However, they walked right back up to door once it closed all the way, and pressed their ears against it.

Once Blaine and Kurt were inside the room, Kurt looked at Blaine and laughed. "They kidnapped you...?"

"They woke me up, and forced me to come with them for a drive...which turned out to be a drive to no where and a complete waste of my time." Blaine explained...although the last part wasn't completely true, the drive had showed him something-David and Wes can be very convincing when they need to be.

"Only them..." Kurt laughed.

"Only them." Blaine agreed.

"So, can you help me with my homework? I feel bad asking you but-"

"Of course I'll help you! Don't feel bad."

Kurt blushed, "Ok...thanks."

Blaine sighed. It was now or never. "Listen, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt looked at him questioningly as he sat down on the foot of his bed.  
"Before I help you, I...I need to tell you something...but...but I don't know how..."

"I'm listening." Kurt said smiling. "Take your time."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, loosening the gel in it and making his hair stick up in some places. Kurt smiled at how adorable Blaine's hair looked like that.

"Alright...I'm not very good with words...but here goes nothing. Kurt, when I first met you, you were alone, you needed help, and I tried to help you best I could." Kurt watched Blaine with a slightly confused but content expression. Blaine continued, "I couldn't believe the things you told me about your old school, how horribly you were treated. No one deserves that. So I tried to help you...then, all of a sudden, you transferred here. You changed my life and became one of my best friends. You are amazing. A great person, a great singer, a great friend. Sure, you were upset about Jeremiah. And Rachel." Kurt snorted quietly, but let Blaine continue, "But you were there when I needed you. You helped pick me up, make things better, and I realized that you are probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me. No, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are amazing, beautiful, perfect, words don't do you justice. And Kurt, I just wanted to let you know that...I love you. I truly love you."

Blaine sighed, and looked at Kurt for a response. Kurt looked up at Blaine from where he was sitting, then slowly got up. He walked over to Blaine, and Blaine looked at him confused, and seemed a little embarrassed. Kurt stood directly in front of Blaine, and put his arms around the older boy's neck, and stared into his eyes.

"Blaine...oh Blaine...when I first met you...when you took my hand, and ran through the hallway with me, and then proceeded to sing 'Teenage Dream' and buy me coffee, I knew you were special. As I got to know you better, I realized that you might just be what I was looking for. When you sang to Jeremiah, I was heartbroken. And you saying we should just friends didn't help. But what you just said...Blaine...I love you to. I truly, deeply, love you too." Then Kurt slowly leaned in, and kissed Blaine's lips. He took his hands from being clasped around Blaine's neck and ran them through his hair. Blaine, caught by surprise took a moment to respond, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's thin body, pulling him closer as he kissed him back.

Outside, Wes and David, smiled widely, but were suspicious upon the sudden silence. So they opened the door quietly, and took in the sight of Kurt and Blaine, both with their eyes closed, kissing each other passionately-Kurt tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair, and Blaine rubbing Kurt's neck and back. Wes and David smiled wider, and tried but failed to hold back their enthusiasm. "Yes! Finally!" Wes exclaimed as David clapped.

Kurt and Blaine shot away from each other, both blushing violently and avoiding the other's eyes. "Oh, so sorry." Wes said.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to your...math homework." David winked as he and Wes walked out, shutting the door behind them. Once they were out in the hallway, they could barely contain their excitement as they fist-bumped.

"We're awesome." David said.

"Totally awesome." Wes agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say that Blaine and Kurt's duet of Animal that was just released is like, amazing...Chris Colfer _finally_ gets to sing again! Gahh I love those two...Klaine needs to happen. Like now.

Review?


End file.
